Secrets,Lies and love
by Morgenxx
Summary: This is based after Patricia and Eddie Kiss in season 2 when patricia is cursed..
1. Chapter 1

Secrets, Lies and Love

Disclamer: Heya Guys im back with this story! i am Ver exited to write it as i love the series :) gosh i sad :) this is based on the series House Of Anubis... :) If you havnt seen the series i would recoment you see it i think its exellent :P sorry for the poor spelling i am just slightly dislexic also this is based on Patricia and Eddie :P xxxx

Also this is half-way throught the Series and its my idea on what should happen after they kiss for the first time, Patricia's POV!

Chapter One:

Explanation

'God why here, Why know, what am i going to do' I thought to myself as Eddie got closer and closer Telling me he wasn't going to try anymore that he was just going to give up,

I mean i admired him for his determination on the matter at hand but the thing is why couldn't it have been any other time that i couldnt talk but know, all of me just wanted to scream and spill everything if only i could.

I liked Eddie and i liked him alot i already knew he felt the same about me, but how could i express that while i couldn't talk? i thought long and hard on that matter while taking in everything Eddie was saying

"Patricia i dont know what to do anymore, this is the last time ill try, I have said my apology's i should have trusted you, I like you Patricia and i know somewhere deep down you like me to andd" But i cut him of there and went with my gut instinct and kissed him he just looked at me very confused "That answered that" He mumbled and leaned in for another, This one was passionate unlike the first that was to just get him to shut up, But she knew she meant it with every inch of her.

"Ughh walking in here" she heard joy complain as she walked into the room.

"Great timing joy"He mumbled back as i just looked down embarrassed

"I know, Careful she contagious" Joy Chimed back, He huffed and i did what looked to everyone like a giggle, then he looked at me like the third world war had broken out.

"T-that's why you wouldn't answer me yesterday" He stated as i just nodded, He just smiled at me kissed my cheek and wondered out the room.

"Patricia, patricia" I heard Joy squeal "Oh my god Patricia, tell me everything" she added shoving my pad and pen in my hand i had been using all day during.

I spent most afternoon Writing to joy until i decided to go down to the living room with my English book to do some reading,in the living room was Mara and Jerome engaging in a truly uninteresting conversation, Alfie was being the biggest child i have ever know playing with his toy cars and Helicopters.

God knows were the rest were and i didnt really care, so i plonked myself in my seat and started to read, i must have been sat there for about an hour when i nodded of asleep, It was only a short nap but i remembered everything in it everything between me and Edddie and what i told Joy it was like a strange flashback of memories.

I felt something change inside me i could feel my throat feeling better i could feel my breaths getting better, i tell you know having not been able to breath throught my mouth propperly had been a nightmare.

"Patricia, patricia sweetheart wake up" I could hear a soft gentle voice calling me, as i awoke and my eyes started to focus properly i saw a big object standing over me with that i yelped and scrambled myself to sit up.

"Im not that scary am i sweetie?" i heard the voice hum it was Vera.

"Oh sorry Vera" I sighed wait what i spoke, my Voice its come back yes its back, I saw Nina in the corner of my eye smile with glee.

"Why its okay lovey" she answered "I thought you would be uncomfortable on that chair if you hadnt of answered i would have had someone to carry you to bed" she stated and wondered away.

"Ohh Patricia your voice is back" Nina cried walking over and hugging patricia

P.S. SORRY IT WAS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER I USUALLY MAKE IT MY THING TO DO LONG ONES ITS JUST THE WAY I AM PROGRAMED I GUESS :)XXX


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets, Lies and Love

Disclamer: heyyaaa guysss :P im so sorry for everything muching up atm just spent all night fixing crazy stuff wrong with the laptop :( and the fanfic :) New Chapter woot woot, Aiming to update every tuesday, thursday and sat or sunday :) please review this and im always ipe for knew ideas.. :) R&R people R&Rxxxxx

Patricias POV

Chapter 2:

Better..

"Ohh, Nina you completed the task well done" i giggled happy to be able to comunicate with the world again "hows fabian, alfie and amber?" i wondered after ambers face went from normal to old in just a few days.

"Ohh there back to normal thank god im so happy to have you back" nina whispered and then wondered off, i packed up my books and went to put them back upstairs in my room.

as i entered my room and placed them on my bed i saw the time it was 4:35 and i had gone down at 2:00

Eddies POV:

'Oh god, oh god, oh god Patricia Williamson had kissed me and i had liked it' i thought to myself as i paced my room flustered by what had just happenned.

"Does this mean your like Dating" Fabian asked, i told Fabian everything about me and Patricia,

"I dont really know to be honest Fabian, One moment i was telling her i wasnt going to attempt tto sort it out anymore and then the next thing i was kissing her" i sighed back " I mean i know the first one was becasue i was rambeling on but the second one was nothing like that it was magic" i added

"Eddie, you really like her right" Fabian questioned, i nodded "then ask her out on a date see how things go" he said, once again Fabian spread his words of wisdom.

He was right though i was going to have to ask her on a date, ohh gosh me Eddie Miller or Sweet whatever you want to call me asking the Fearsome and beautiful, funny, gourgeous Patricia Williamson out on a date.

"Your right Fabian i will ask her out" i chimed and wondered out the room and into living room looking for Patricia, she wasnt there.

"Urmm ooii Alfie, you seen patricia?" i asked just as Alfie walked into the Living room

"Yeah, she just woke up and went upstairs" he answered back with a smile on his face

"Okay thanks" i mumbled back, Alfie had been acting like a little kid lately well he had always been like a little kid you could just notice it alot more earlier, he seems to be okay know though.

I started walking up the stairs to the girls room and paused outside the room Patricia shared with Mara and Joy and gathered myself up for what i was about to do, what if she was stunned silent, what if she ran off and hid forever? well im about to find out, i placed my handon the door nob a twisted it so the door would come open and entered.

There she was laid on her hip book on the covers and her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, she look as stunning as ever, she looked up and smiled at me ' ohh god my legs are like jelly' i thought to myself.

I managed to make it to the bottom of her bed and purchen on the edge,

"Urmm Patricia w-would you like to er maybe go on a date" i stuttered then mannaged to spit out, she just looked at me shocked "I mean i understand if you dont want to" but i was cut off but her giggles as she sat up from her laying position.

"Know whos the Yacker, Slimeball" She Laughed "Id like that alot" She answered then smiled and went backto her book. i smiled back then left her in peace.

I almost sprinted downstairs into my room and rested my back against the door, It seemed from here on in things are going to get alot better.

P.S. thanks for reading guys, it would mean alot to me if you reviewed the story thank ou guys alot xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets, Lies and Love

Disclamer: Hola guys, sorry i didnt update lastnight i was at a wedding and i have a really bad case of sunstroke, my temps through the roof and loads of revision to get done thanks to aall the revies i have so far i really appreciate them all :P On with the chapter xxxx

Chapter Three: The time and the date?

Patricia's Pov:

'What did i just agree to' i wondered to myself as Eddie left the room, i was too ocuppied to carry on reading my book. Had i just agreed to going on a date with eddie sweet or miller whatever you wanted to call him.

"Hey Particia i just saw Eddie sprint down the stairs with a massive grin on his face" i heard someone chim as they walked in as i looked to see Amber grinning like an idiot at me "Ohh my god did he ask you out on a date? i knew it was onnly a matter of time after the kiss "she almost squealed i wondered how she knew about the extreamly passionate kiss "Everyone in the house knows about the kiss dont trust joy with everything." Ohh god sake joy i thought to myself.

"Not that its any of your buisness Amber but yes i did"I hissed back but i couldnt help but smile like an idiotic for year oldthat got what it wanted, with that i was bombarded by a mass of questions for the tiny angelic girl.

"Can i do your hair and Make-up, And do you really like eddie" were just two of the many questions she flung my way.

I managed to stand my ground saying no to Amber doing my hair and make-up but after about maybe 10-15 seconds Amber had won, i mean how bad could it be she had done my hair and make-up before for the mascurade ball and call me vain but i looked quite pretty, "Amber you can do my hair and make-up under one condition" i whispered and she looked at me and nodded as if to say ' carry on', "No pinks no bright purples nothing to over the top okay suttle" i carried on and Amber nodded "I'll let you know when" i added as Amber got up to leave.

"This will be fun" she chimed and skipped off down the hallway, but i couldnt help but think to myself ' what have i just done'.

Eddie's POV:

As i stood with my back against the door taking in deep breathes i noticed fabian sat on his bed looking at me.

"She said yes" i almost yelled and fabians face started to grin.

"So whens the date then" He asked, and thats when i realised i didnt think of that.

"DINNERTIME" we heared Vera call from the kitchen, me and fabian made our way into the dinning room and i spotted Patricia sat talking to Joy who was next to her, she had her back to me so i walked up behind her and placed my hands on the back of her chair and leaned closer to her ear and whispered.

"You and me Half 6 tomorrow, wear something fancy im taking you to the best place in town" i whispered it so quietly that only she could here then added "Proberly why it costs to bloody much"

She just nodded in understanding and went back to her conversation with joy who was looking at patricia all giddy, i took the seat opposite patricia and started to eat, ever so often she would look up from her plate or away from joy to send me a gaze and then go back to what she was doing...

The time and the date was settled.

P.S. HEYA GUYS LOVING EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING SO FAR KEEP IT UP :pXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets,Lies and Love

Disclamer: HEYA GUYS I HAVE GOTTEN INTO THE HABBIT OF NOT DOING AS I SAID AND I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN QUITE SOME TIME, OHH IM A BAD GIRLY HEHEH BUT IM BACK AND I WOULD LIK ETO THANK EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING AND IF WE CAN KEEP IT UP :) SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IV HAD A STRANGE FEW WEEKS BUT IM BACK KNOW HEHEH :) ON WITHT THE STORYXXXXXXX

Chapter Four: OH DEAR Amber

Patricia's Pov:

The next day when by slowly, i had no-one but amber in any of my lessons, all she went on about was what she was going to do to me and to be in her room by half four, Thand godesses i had a free period, next theres only so much one person could take of Amber and i was almost maxed out for the day.

As ther bells rang for next lesson i made my way to the student lounge to lay down in my normal seat, i entered to find it occupied by non other than Edison sweet himself sat doing what looked to be homework.

"Oh my the slacker Eddie doing homework never thought id see the day" i said in a dramatic but teasing tone as i plonked myself down next to him

"You do realise that's my seat though i ALWAYS sit there" i added in a teasign tone, he looked up from his work and smiles at me it took my breath away.

"Well you could always sit yourself on my knee he laughed back at me raising his eyebrows up amd down again.

"But ill distract you from your" i paused looked at his paper then carried on "science homework like i am alreadt am doing" i giggle and he put his paper and text book back in his bag.

I just looked at him doing this, he truly was gourgeous his golded blonde hair was shining in the sunlight being let in by the window, i didnt divert my look away from his face when he looked up untill i noticed my whole body being lifted up and plonked on something warm and fleashy

Eddies Pov:

"I told you that you could sit on my knee" i muttered as i placed Patricias tiny frame on my knee, she weighed so little it was so unreal, it wasnt like she didnt eat enough becasue i had seen her eat breakfast this morning (she eat two bowls of cerial, three bagels , two slices of toast with jam and four glasses of orange juice) so she ate the opposite of alittle shes like me we eat alot.

"Eddie miller Put...Me...Down" She squealed in laughter as she realised where she was.

i did as she askied and smiled as she jumped back on the sofa asnd off my knee, she had a brilliant white smile on her face, we sat and spoke for a while she told me about her family and her friends i told her about america and my mom untill the bell went for us to go home...

Patricias Pov:

As i made my way to Ambers roomi was in an increadably good mood.

"Amber, Amber im ready for what your going to do tro me" i said as i walked into her room, she had a smile on her face as she turned round and jumped off her seat.

"Yay right my deadline is half past six" she hummed and ahh'ed it made me laugh.

amber decided to curl my hair, Me having my hair curled must have been a great sight for Nina to see she was laughing everytime Amber showered me in hairspary and i was choking but in the end i did look quite nice with it curled, then amber set herself to the task of doing my make-up Foundation, Conceler, blusher, eyeliner and mascara and i was done i looked in the mirror and saw someone who was totally not me at all i looked nice for once.

"Oh Patricia you look gourgeous really you doo" Nina cried as she came closer to me with a big smile.

"Thanks nina, thanks amber i look amazing i best be off to get dressed" i chuckled as i left the room, i littleraly ran to my room and checked before i walked in i didnt want anyone seing me like this right know not even joy...

after i had picked my clothes out i got changed i heard a nock at the door and Joy walked in when she saw me she smiled and all she said was

**"Oh dear Amber, **got her claws into you did she" joy chuckled then added "You do look loverly though" i smiled and gave her a hug.

I left the room and made my way down the stairs and into eddies waiting eyes...

P.S. HEY ME AGAIN :) IM GOING TO TRY AND SAME THE TITLES A FEW WORDS FROM THE STORY :) YOULL KNOW WHAT THEY ARE BECASUE I DID THIS TO THEM -** HEHEHEHEHEHE ILL DO THIS :)** BYE BYE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets,Lies and Love

Disclamer:Hey guys, this isnt the chapter where there on a date this is the cab ride there and eddie tells patricia something she's fine with :) sorry about the short eddie Pov i feel better writing in a girls perspective as i am a girl :)xxxxxxxxx

Chapter Five: Cab ride

Eddie's Pov:

As i laid splanched over the sofa fully dressed in my smart suit pants and a smart white button up shirt with a black blazer .

I was wating for patricia to come down the stairs as i heard her close the girls dorm door, i jumped up and stood by the bottom of the stairs.

i stood wating at the bottom and saw a beautiful goddess walking down the stairs, oh wait it was patricia she looked like a goddess her bright red hair in bright red ringletts around her sholders, her amazing blue eyes decorated in the suttlest pastel pink and purples you ever saw, her eyeliner wasnt as heavy but it still had a slight flick to it.

She wore a dress that mached her personality, it was a simple black sweetheart neck number witha black satin ribbon aroung the waist, she look amazing and still gothic-pixie.

Patricia's Pov:

as i walked down the Oak staircase, my hand gliding alon the rail i saw eddie at the bottom dressed very smart with that grim that made my insides melt and my cheeks smolder red,

"Hey, um does this fit your description as fancy? slimeball" i asked not wanting to sound to nice but to mean.

"Yes Yacker, you look really hot" he hissed the first part but said the second matter-of-factly

I Just smirked,

BeepBeep

well if that didnt make us jump i dont know what did,

"Ahh, cabs here, after you yacker" Eddie teased, as we left the house to get in the cab he sat next to me his face stering at mine, like i was someone special or i was a bee that you didnt want to take your eyes of incase it got you.

"So, Kruger do you mind telling me were we are off and why i had to dress up so fancy?" i teased

"well if i told you it wouldnt be a secret would it" he smirked back at me.

"You're such a slimeball" i wispered back, he just scoffed

"Yacker, you really do look hot, who did your hair and make-up?" and with those words butterflies started flapping in my belly, never had i meet anyone that made me feel so so girly

"well um, i sort of let Amber go wild" i answered hesitantly

"Bloody hell you're very daring arnt you" he replied with shock on his face, i just smiled at him

We sat in scilence for a few minuets neather one of us being able to think of something to say

"urm hey patricia, can i ask you something?" asked eddie breaking the scilence, i nodded sort of worried but then he smiled making me relax alittle bit.

"Do you really trust me enought to be sat in the same cab as me?" he smiled, i just laughed

"Well so far you havnt given me any reason not to" i teased making him chuckle.

"Its just that i have something to tell you and your proberly gonna be really pissed with me" he hesitated but then with a deep breath, then he carried on "my dad's going to be having dinner with us, i meam it was just going to be us at first, but then he was going on about bonding and it just slipped out im so-so-so sorr-" but i cut him off with a kiss a very passionate on and i didnt realise he was kissing back untill i broke away,

"Hey its fine, id like to get to know mr sweet anyway" i smiled at him, he smiled back and gently took my hand and intwined his finger with mine.

Just then the cab pulled to aa halt and Eddie paid the man and got out extending his hand for me to take to help me out.

once the cab pulled away we sorted ourselves out then again intwined out fingers and walked towards the extreamly expensive resturant.

i gave him the look of horror as i knew what this place was it was extreamly posh, he just gave me a knowing smile

"Only the best for you Yacker" through his smile and squeased my hand.

P.S. heyaa me again how are you guys this chapter was quite long :)


	6. Chapter 6

ecrets, Lies and Love

Disclamer: Heya guys i have a new chapter for you :) back at school lmfao :) what a bore heheh thanks to everyone reviewing :) heres chapter six :Pxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Six: the two plus one more

Patricia's Pov:

As we entered the resturant Eddie and i walked over to the podium were a blonde haired waitress stood, the momment Eddie and i walked in she eyed him up.

"Hello and Good evening what can we do for you tonight"she said with a brilliant white smile directed at Eddie of course, he wasnt paying any attention to her he just kept looking at me like he had in the cab.

"Oh urm table reservations under the same of Eddie Sweet" he sighed at the blonde, she eyes me up like i was prey, eddie saw what she did and he squeased my hand and smiled when he saw i was looking at him.

That made her angry enough she went a different shade of skin colour for everyone to see,

"Yes Eddie Sweet, right this way, your father is already sat down" she chimed, showing us our table but never taking her eyes off me, that is untill mr sweet came into view the idiotic woman wasnt looking were she was going and walked into the corner of a table, just as i started to laugh Eddie squeased my hand as if to say 'wait till she goes before you laugh'.

"We can find our way from here" i smiled at her holding back my laugh, the waitress looked at me whilst holding her thigh and waddled away.

Once she was out of ear-shot Eddie and i burst into laughter as we walked upto the table mr sweet was sat at we were still howling with laughter.

"Good evening Edison, Patricia" Mr sweet said threw his smile

"Good evening dad" Eddie smiled it seemed things between them were getting better,

"Evening Mr Sweet" i said with a smile on my face

"Please Patricia call me Eric outside of school" he chirped in his professional tone.

' who knew mr sweet could be so nice" i thought to myself for a while untill i was pulled out of my trance state by Eddie,

"Well, Dad and yacker please excuse me as i need to go to the bathroom" he hummed and wondered of.

Left alone with Eric, Yay

"You know Patricia, You make my son very happy, when he first moved her i thought he was going to have a hard time when people found out that i was his dad but he told me you make it barable for him, you make him feel happy and well bad-boyish, never had i thought you two were so alike before untill i saw you both together, im happy you and Eddie are an item" Eric said with tears forming in his eyes...

Ohh god how do you stop your head teacher from crying

"Urmm Eric please dont cry, im happy me and eddie are aswell" i tried to reasure him.

Eddie's Pov:

God was it nice to see my dad and my girlfriend getting along outside of detention.

I walked upto my seat and sat down soon gently taking Patricia's hand in mine,

"Eddie did you was and dry your hands" I heard my dad ask me teasingly, making Patricia laugh

"Yes dad i did" i joked sacasticly back at him, making them both laugh.

She soon stopped when she was the blonde waitress come into view with the menu's, the waitress handed out the menu's then left whilst looking over her sholder at me, she walked into the same table she had before and My Dad, Patricia and i burst into laughter, the woman just huffed and walked off holding her leg.

"Everythings so expensive" Patricia sighed makeing me smile.

"Just pick something" i Wined back at her, she just looked at me in shock

"I'll go halves with you" Patricia answered with a smile

"No you wont"

"Yes i will"

"No you wont"

"Yes i will"

"No"

" Slimeball Yes"

" Yacker No"

"Eddie please ill feel really bad if i dont" i whined in his ear

"Yacker" Ohh god she was giving me puppy dog eyes "Well quarter it ill pay some, you pay some and dad will you pay some" i asked, he nodded

"Fine yay i wont feel as bad now" she smiled

we all ordered our food Patricia got Gammon steak somehow i didnt trust her with a steak knife, i ordered a hamburger with a side salad and my dad ordered haddok, chips and pea's.

The waitress came over with our food and handed me a piece of paper with and eleven diget number on it and mouthed "Call me" so i screwed it up and threw it at her as she was walking away, she turned around looking what hit her and walked into the table again, making us all laugh

"Walk into the table anymore and it will have a dent in it" Patricia called after her making me howl with laughter.

"Yacker i really dont trust you with a steak knife" i teased

"Dont worry in not going to lunge it into the Blonde's head dont worry" she laughed back.

"Well thats a relief" My dad chuckled making us laugh

"Do i reallu come across that mean" she pouted in my direction

"No, well yes only when your mad" i chuckled making her laugh

after that we all sat and ate our meal with no trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Secrets,Lies and Love

Disclamer:Heya Guys Im filled with so much happiness right know:), Listen im sorry for all the bad spelling im having trouble seeing things properly and iv just ordered myself some knew glasses so hopefully it will improve... hopefully, I know Patricia and eddie are OOC when there around eachother, but they will be mean to eachother in like school and shizz becasue i feel like it. Heres Chapter Seven Enjoy Peeps...xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Seven: Carnival

Patricia's Pov:

After we left the Resturant Mr Sweet rang for a taxi to take him home and Eddie rang one for us both, I was looking around and up into the night sky when i saw a beautiful glow in the distance as i looked closer i saw a big weel and rides,

"Ohhh a carnival" i placed my hand over my mouth not realising i had just said that, this caused Eddie to laugh, it was fairly warm out for the beginning of spring,

BEEP,BEEP

I jumped at the sound of two taxi's pulling up and Mr Sweet shook Eddie's hand, Then Eddie did something me or his dad never though he would, he pulled his dad into a hug i felt like tearing up then they pulled away and smiled at eachother,

Mr Sweet came over and stood in front of me, i never realise how far i was actully stood from them both untill know, Mr Sweet put his arms out and hugged me i was alittle shocked for a moment then hugged back how wierd ey Mr Sweet hugged me but i was pilled from my thought by him wisper

"Thank you Patricia" in my ear and then pull away getting in his Taxi intructing were to go and driving away.

"So Yacker dont want to keep the man waiting do we" Eddie Joked, Then opend the cab door and helped me in before getting in himself, when the cab driver asked were we wanted to go eddie looked at me smiled and said.

"The Carnival Please" in a singsong voice, i never did truly understand what it was about Eddie that made me feel so umm well Happy but he just did and i was glad for it,

"Oh my good god are you serious?" i asked with a shocked face, Eddie smiled

"Yes Yacker i am" he answered with a flash of that grin that made my belly melt

"Ohh my good yay" i Gasped and hugged Eddie, not once had i been to a carnival and it was so nice knowing i was off with Eddie "Iv never been to a carnival before" i added and he just looked at me shocked.

He was silent for a few muinets and i heard part of a sont i really liked on the radio,

"Hey Excuse me please turn the radio up" i asked politly, the man did as i asked ant turned it up.

'_Tonight we are young,_

_So i set the world on Fire,_

_We can burn brighter, than the sun'_

It was 'WE ARE YOUNG by Fun' Eddie just looked at me and i smiled,

"I think you would like music like this" Eddie Teased, i just laughed

"Well, Slimeball i only like some modern music" i laughed back with a smile,

"I just cant belive you have never been to the Carnival" he Joked

"Well Belive it Kruger"

"Well Yacker, your of on the rollercoaster till you throw up" Eddie said with a smile but i new somewere inside me he was serious.

"Hey im cool with that" i laughed, the cab pulled to an abrupt halt and the man turned around...

"Were here, that will be £5.60 please" He said and as Eddie handed him the money i got out the Taxi and on the other side of the car was Eddie, i walked behind the car to get to the path as i got out on the road side.

"Well Yacker what do you think" he smiled at me

"It Looks amazing and full" i answered

As we walked upto the toll booth waiting for out turn to pay in Eddie stood in the line and everyone knew he was impatiant, but he seemed that Impatient that he started playing with a strand of my hair rubbing it on his face and under his nose making him sneeze.

That made me laugh very hard, he just looked at me and pouted.

"Aww is Eddie-bear upset know" i joked patting his hair

"Yeah It hurt my eyes" he Smiled i just kept patting his head untill we were up next.

"Two teens please" Eddie Curped at the man, the strange looking man printed out out tickets and we paid to gert in.

Once we left the cue a big gate opened, we walked in and my breath was taken away from me, the beautiful colours lit up everywere and i mean everywere it looked like they had let Amber loose with the lights.

Just as i took in the surrondings i was pulled away to cue in line for a Rollercoster by Eddie,

"Urmm did i mention i was affraid of hights" i mumbbled to eddie looking at the very high climb on the coster, he jsut chuckled and put his arm around my waist.

"Ill be sat right next to you Yacker" He teased causing me to slap him lightly onn the arm

"This isnt funny i hate hights eversince i was little" i cried, he smiled knowingly

"Patricia look at me" he said grabbing my chin " You will be sat right next to me ill make sure nothing happens i promise you" He said soothing my worry " Trust me" he added lightly.

"Do you promise" i asked, he nodded and smiled slightly " Fine ill do it if i throw up on you its all your fault though" i said with a grin, he smirked back,

"Thats my Yacker" he exclamed, i just looked and the dramatic looking climb before the machine let you go and you plumit into a loop-the-loop, going round and round into twist and turns and going upside down untill the climb up backwards, realeasing you untill you go back the way you went into an abrupt halt at the platform.

As they were letting us all on me and eddie made it to the middle section without delay and we both got comfy in out seets as the buckled us in and put the things that go over your chest down. Then came the wait untill the workers can and checked we were in and waited five muinets till they knew everyone wanted to stay on.

Secretly i didnt but i wasnt going to chicken out know, Eddie grabbed my hand gently and smiled at me as much as he could behind the restraint guard keeping us in.

"You look alittle green yacker, you want to get off" He asked caringly squeasing my hand

"No, if i dont do this i dont overcome my fear" i smiled lightly then it started the climb back "To late to back out know anyway" i teased as we climed up and were released, we wizzed round and round up and down looped-da-looped and did it all again backwards untill we came back to the platform,

They relised us from our seats and i was the first off and down the steps, i felt like i was going to throw up, it wasnt as bad as i thought it would be but i did feel like throwing up, as i lent over stood up so my head was as far away from my body as i could i felt someone rubbing my back and pulling my hair out the way.

"Hey, you okay Yacker" i heard Eddie whisper as i slowly stood up straight my wave of nausia passing and i went back to normal, i stood face to face with eddie our eyes quickly connecting after awhile i broke our gaze by placing my head on his chest and felt his chin rest lightly on my head.

"Yes im fine, it wasnt that bad just the sudden jolting around, i got myself to worked up" i smiled into his chest as he put his arms around me.

"Well we could go on something alittle easier on the belly for a bit" he said i could hear the smile in his voice. I nodded into his chest lifting my head and not actully realising how close we actully were.

That was untill his lips connected with mine in a passionate kiss, i never actully realised how much me and Eddie were alike we were both bad-Students, we skipped class, we had screwed up family and we never really liked showing true feeling that is untill were alone together, As we both pulled away we both smiled.

We went on everything there was there to go on Dodgeums, Feris wheel, Waltzers, Hoopla, Smaller less scarier Rollercosters and one last big one, we shared a tray of chips and had a hot dog each followed by a slushy we also shared a bag of candy floss or as Eddie kept calling it 'Cotton candy'.

Eddie's Pov:

By the end of the night it was ten to twelve and we thought it was time to be getting back, so i ordered a cab and patricia stood next to me,

"Hi, um id like to order a cab please" i paused and let the man speak he gruffly said 'were to' so i replied "34B Anubis House, St Seth bording school (**A/N: I DONT KNOW WHAT THE SCHOOLS CALLED SO I MADE IT UP)** the cab driver said to wait a few moments and then her be here.

"Hey Slimeball" i looked at my beautful Yacker her hair hadnt lost its bounce and her makeup was still perfect what had amber done put shed loads of hairspray on Patricia's face? "Umm thanks for tonight it was amazing" she smiled getting closer, i pulled her by her waist closer to me and gently pecked her lips.

"Your very welcome Yacker" i smiled and kissed her more hard this time her returning the favor just as the cab pulled up,

BEEP, BEEP

we broke away and she got in before i did and closed the door behind myself, I instructed the driver where to go and turned to find Patricia fast asleep on my sholder, so i sat in silence and thought about what an amazing night it had been.

About 25 muinets later we pulled upto the house i payed the man and he supriseingly got out and opened the door connecting to the main one which ment easy acsess to getting Patricia out, As i picked her up my hands under the crook of her knee's and her arms slumped lazily around my neck i walked upto the door and the cab pulled away.

Know opening the door was harder than i thought, but i mannaged with alot of hard work and quitly stepped in making my way for the stairs, ohh noo the creeky steps.

I made my way up them one by one and finaly made it upto the girls dorm 'Bloody great another door' i thought to myself and with much effort i opened it walking upto Patricia's room she shared with Mara and Joy i heard voices coming from inside that sounded like Joys and Mara's so i knocked lightly no way was i going to struggle with another door.

The door finally opened to see a dumbfounded Mara in her jammys looking shocked "Ohh dear you best bring her in" Mara smiled as i walked in and places Patricia on her bed covering her lightly with a blanket and kissing her forhead lightly, All i got in responce was her turning over.

"I take it she had fun then" Joy whispered happily.

"Well yeah she fell asleep on me in the cab, on the way back here" i whispered back with a smile.

"I'll have to ask her all about it tomorrow" Joy and Mara whispered in sinc, at that i wished them a good night and snook out.

Getting downstairs was easy as i mannaged to get past victors study and down the stairs into the Kitchen, Boy was i thirsty i grabbed a glass and filled it with water looking at the clock it was 12:25, im made my way back to my room opened the door in silence and snook in placing my glass on my bedside table and laying on my bed after mear seconds i was fast asleep.

What A _**CARNIVAL!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Secrets,Lies and Love

Disclamer: Omfg thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, Means alot to me... Alothough the series 2 has ended my fanfic wont becasue im amazing like that, Your lucky people im not very well and im talking time out of my sleep,sick and more sleep sqedual for you. on wiith the chapterxxxxxxxx

Chapter eight: 3 days left till its gone

Patricia's Pov

As i woke up on saturday, i looked over to the clock on my bedside table it said 11:35, All the memorys form then night before came rushing back to me.

Ohh gosh i fell asleep on him, he must have thought somethign had bored me i best go say sorry ant thank himm for a wonderful night.

I got out of my bed 'wait a minuet bed! eddie must have put me there' i thought to myself as i made my way to the bathroom for a quick shower. Making my way back to my room i walked over to the wardrobe pulling out my a grey shirt with purple patterns, My black rose net tights, My black skin tight skirt and my kick ass combat heels with my leather jacket.

After getting dressed i made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen to find something to eat, i was starving not having any breakfast did that to me, AHA i found whipped cream heck yes.

Walking out the room and into the boys hallway i made my way down to the very bottom standing outside Alfie and Jerome's Room looking out the big window

'Raining great, im off for a walk in that later' i though to myself i loved the rain especially when it was as bad as it was today for England it was horrible it was like a storm from spain.

Walking away from the window i noticed i hadnt seen anyone today, How strange i already knew Amber, Alfie,Nina and Fabian were out at the cinema. Jerome and Mara went to visit there dads new house with Poppy, and Mick went back to australia, i almost felt sorry for mick after everything he went throught to be with Mara and she finaly got with Jerome, Not like i blame her though.

Jerome's dad got let out on for a trial see how he does, I decided to knock on eddie's door see if he wanted to go on a walk in the shitty weather, i hadnt even had a chance to take my fist of the door before it opened and i saw Slimeball stood there grinning.

"Well hello sleepy Yacker" he teased and motioned me to come in

"i didnt mean to fall asleep" i whispered back, he just smiled as i entered the room and stood there like a pleb.

"I know you didnt stupid, you were tired" he whispered back taking my waist and pulling me in for a hug "Is there any reason you came to nock or did you just want to say that" He teased.

"I was off for a walk in the rain and wondered if you wanted to come with" i Grinned realising i still had whipped cream in my hand and squirted some into my mouth.

"Sure ill come, You stole my whipped cream!" he teasted and i motioned him to open his mouth, he did so and i squirted some in.

"Okay gimme a few minuets to get changed" i smiled and left leaving the whipped cream on Eddie's Bed. Heading upstairs into my shared room and straight to the wardrobe again.

Pulling on a pair of black skinny Jean in place of my skirt and tights, Thick Thermal socks and some black with dark purple stars decorating them witha slight high wedge, a big black waterproof coat and brabbing my mittans and my dark purple umbrella.

I made my way downstairs to see Eddie dressed in blue jeans tucked into a black pair of mens wellies a big raincoat on and an umbrella.

"Well Yacker even when its raining you have to wear kick ass shoes" he chuckled looking at my wedge wellies.

"Well if i didnt i would be very small" I teased smiling "You look well dressed for the weather" i chuckled

"Well you never know what could happen in the england" he smiled, i made my way to the bottom of the stairs and humped off the step landing on my feet Eddie looked at me like i was crazy.

"What you looking at Slimeball"i teased.

"I carnt belive you talked me into walking in the rain" he answered back serious know i just smiled and left for the front door, skipping and closing it behind me stepping out onto the porch opening up my umbrella.

If Eddie really wanted to come he would follow after me, so i left into the pooring rain and walked towards the school, from behind me all you heard was a crunch of gravel being run on and Eddison sweet was by my side with his umbrella up and a grin on his face.

"You left me" he gasped for air

"You said you couldnt belive i talked you into it" i teased"So i left and gave you the choice" i asnwered smiling.

We walked around the outside of the school building and past the library that was when i saw a banner over the Egyptian Artifacts poster that caused me to gasp as i looked at eddie.

"Yacker whats wrong" he asked seeming concerned

"I need to talk to Nina and its urgent" i said back as i started fast walking back to the house.

When we arrived i didnt botherr taking off my wellies i just ran upstairs leaving Eddie to his own device's.

"Patricia dearie look at the mess you have made" i heard come from trudie as i bolted up the stairs and stood at the top,

"Gimme a few and ill come clean it up i need to get changed" i screacked back and bolted to Nina's room hoping they were back, They were Nina,Fabian,Alfie and Amber were all sat on the floor in a circle.

"Trixie, whats wrong" i heard Fabian ask

"Bad news, The exabishion leaves in three days, _**three days till its gone**_" i managed to gasp out, what the banner said, we were utterly fucked

They all just looked at me in shock.

Ohh cliffhanger heheheh, im just about to start another Ffic about peddie, i will still update this one becasue its my utter life atm :) thanks for reading please review, i know it wasnt as lovey as other chapters but im not very well xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
